Multiple sensor imaging systems generate an image of an object by fusing image sensor data that are collected by multiple image sensors. Fusing image sensor data from multiple image sensors, however, has posed challenges. In some systems, image sensor data are continually monitored in order to detect changes in the image sensor data. The process of fusing the image sensor data is adjusted in response to changes in the image sensor data. Continually monitoring the image sensor data for changes and adjusting the fusion process in response to changes, however, require processing time and power, resulting in slower and less efficient imaging systems. Consequently, fusing image sensor data from multiple image sensors has posed challenges for the design of imaging systems.